In an information providing system for transmitting various items of information to an information terminal device via a network, provided information may be updated afterward. For example, when information of a virtual 3-dimensional space is transmitted to the information terminal device, an advertisement object is added and arranged in the virtual 3-dimensional space, or a new space is added afterward.